Ange ou Demon Cupidon est passé
by Nathy91
Summary: Os Une jeune femme se réveil dans un endroit inconnu, elle ne se souvient pas comment elle est arrivée là, peu a peu le brouillard se lève sur les dernières vingt quatre heure rêve ou réalité? nos héros habituel auraient pu avoir leur rôle lequel?


**Encore un OS ou les rôles auraient pu être joués par nos héros a vous de définir qui est qui.**

**Merci à Htray pour sa correction et le temps passé dessus. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Ange ou démon Cupidon est passé.**

**Quarante huit heures, c'était le temps qu'il manquait dans ma mémoire, j'avais perdu le nord, rêve ou cauchemar? Eclairez ma lanterne je suis dans le noir. Mon cœur s'affole, je suis bizarre, qu'ai-je bien pu faire ?**

Je m'appelle Zoé, j'ai fêté mon quarantième anniversaire au printemps dernier, en temps normal je parais beaucoup moins âgée, mes amis ayant la plupart du temps la trentaine c'est peut-être cela qui me permet de rester jeune ?

En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que là, maintenant, je sens bien plus le poids de mes années par rapport à d'habitude j'ai froid, j'ai mal à la tête, mes vêtements sont humides, je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de quelle manière je suis arrivée là.

Et le plus déroutant étant que ce « là », je ne savais même pas ce que c'était ? Cet endroit ne me disait rien. Le peu de lueur qui s'infiltrait sous ce que je pouvais deviner comme étant une large porte, ne me permettait pas beaucoup de définir où je me trouvais.

Depuis que j'avais ouvert mes yeux, le bourdonnement qui régnait dans ma tête se faisait un peu moins intense mais persistait, je me redressais lentement, la position assise me permettrait sans doute une meilleure vision d'ensemble, du moins c'est ce que j'espérais.

**« Doucement, doucement** »me répétais-je.

Rien de plus, enfin si, des bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol, une odeur nauséabonde emplissait mes narines me donnant un haut le cœur que je ne pus réprimer.

Je me vidais en un jet violent. Je fouillais mes poches à la recherche de quelque chose pour m'essuyer, j'en sortis un morceau de tissus comme un bandana, que je ne connaissais pas, comment était-il arrivé là ? Un mystère de plus à élucider.

Une fois mon estomac soulagé, ma tête ne bourdonnait presque plus. Je finis de me relever, allant vers la lumière en évitant de soulever les pieds pour ne pas basculer sur une des innombrables vestiges d'une soirée bien plus qu'arrosée, pas étonnant que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, moi qui ne tenais pas l'alcool.

Ma progression était lente, les bras en avant dans cette semi pénombre il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les environs, pas d'âme qui vive. En fond sonore j'entendais le roulis des vagues qui se heurtaient au rivage, je devais être dans un entrepôt désaffecté.

Mon but atteint, je poussais cette porte, prenant le temps de m'acclimater à cette vive luminosité qui régnait à l'extérieur, la journée devait être déjà bien entamée.

Je finis par ouvrir entièrement cette porte afin d'essayer de distinguer un indice sur ce qui m'avait permis de me retrouver ici, sur le vieux port de Sète, dans la partie située derrière l'aire de stockage des carburants. Bon déjà je savais où j'étais, mais comment y étais-je arrivée ? A en juger les vêtements que je portais, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes, je fouillais de nouveau mes poches à la recherche de mon portable, il était bien là mais plus de batterie, mon trousseau de clés mais une clé qui n'était pas celle de ma monture, encore une chose de plus à élucider, deux billets de cinquante euros et un morceau de papier avec un numéro de portable suivi d'un prénom : Rémy.

A moi de trouver la monture allant avec ces clés, je retournais à l'intérieur voir si une Ducati m'y attendait. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en arrivant dans la deuxième partie du hangar. Je découvris une EVO 848 flambant neuve affichant au compteur à peine 200 KM. J'hésitais un court instant à glisser la clé dans le canon du neiman, j'en poussais même un petit cri de victoire en ne constatant aucune opposition, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'allais pouvoir chevaucher cette belle Italienne qui m'avait si souvent fait rêver. Peu importait comment cela était possible, la seule chose étant de quitter les lieux. Sur une étagère il y avait trois casques dont le mien, je ne perdis pas un instant, l'enfilais et partis avec ce joujou mis à ma disposition.

Les vibrations de la Ducati étaient enivrantes, le ronronnement de son moteur me donnait des frissons, j'étais prête à avaler le bitume.

Mais mes vêtements étaient vraiment trop humides et inconfortables, je pris le temps de faire une halte à mon appartement peut-être qu'un détail m'indiquerait ce qui m'avait conduit à cet entrepôt et à cette sublime machine.

Arrivée devant la porte de mon appartement aménagé au rez-de-chaussée d'une villa dont les riches propriétaires n'étaient que très rarement présents, me laissant l'accès à la piscine et autres divers aménagements qui se trouvaient dans le parc de cette propriété.

Je n'avais que leur courrier à leur réexpédier en retour et mon loyer était vraiment très faible, juste de quoi couvrir les frais de l'entretient de la piscine, autant dire quasiment nul. Je m'entendais bien avec eux et savais me faire discrète les rares fois où ils occupaient la villa. Je jouissais d'un havre de paix loin de la folie des ballais d'estivants qui envahissaient la région de juin à fin septembre.

Marseillan était un petit village tranquille, sur la route de Sète au bout de l'étang de Thau, où l'on pouvait observer les migrations des oiseaux, mes préférés étant les flamants roses.

Je dus me battre un bon quart d'heure pour ôter mon pantalon de cuir tout humide, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir le nettoyer, mais heureusement pour moi je n'en avais pas qu'un, car pour moi quelque soit la température extérieure le deux roues ne pouvait que rimer avec sécurité, le cuir était ma seconde peau.

Je mis mon portable en charge, et m'aperçus que mon répondeur clignotait. Je décidais de le consulter après une bonne douche chaude, un nuage de vapeur avait recouvert le miroir de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas trop envie de voir dans quel état j'étais non plus. Enroulée dans ma serviette je me préparais un plateau repas, que je mangerai devant mon Pc voir si mes rendez-vous de la semaine n'avaient pas été une fois de plus modifiés. Je travaillais la plupart du temps de chez moi, j'y étais plus tranquille pour monter mes dossiers. Les documents nécessaires m'étaient transférés par le net, ma secrétaire était géniale pour ça, elle savait préparer les dossiers que je lui renvoyais et organisait avec brio mon planning de plaidoiries.

Ma boite recensait huit messages, trois de Lauren ma secrétaire, deux de ma mère et un du fameux Rémy. Mais qui était-il ? Comment avait-il eu mes coordonnées ? Le dernier sans destinataire connu. Je chargeais ceux du travail pour sauvegarder les dernières pièces des dossiers en cours, ceux de ma mère qui me harcelait pour que je passe une semaine avec elle à Nice car elle avait une personne à me présenter, elle m'agaçait à toujours vouloir me caser. Je lui répondis donc que je n'avais pas de congés avant bien longtemps, et que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle en ce qui concernait ma vie privée.

_Ce fut ensuite le tour du mystérieux et intrigant Rémy._

_**«Zoé je m'excuse pour hier soir mais j'ai été entrainé par ce mouvement de folie. Je sais, un peu bizarre de démarrer une relation dans de telles conditions. J'espère que mes amis se sont bien occupés de toi et que tu as pu rentrer tranquillement avec la moto de remplacement, rejoins-moi ce soir, je tiens à t'inviter pour me racheter, 20 heures restaurant le Glacier à Marseillan. Rémy M.»**_

Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié donc la Ducat n'était qu'un remplacement de mon 600 ZZR. J'avais beau tenter de comprendre mais en vain, qu'était il arrivé à ma moto ? Qu'avais-je fait ses dernières 48h heures ? Qui étaient ses amis qui se sont occupés de moi ? Enfin eux ne me manqueront pas vu les circonstances dans lesquelles je m'étais réveillée, heureusement que j'étais solide, d'autres auraient eu besoin de longues séances de thérapies pour évacuer ces choses-là. Je n'en étais pas très loin non plus mais ma capacité à toujours relativiser les choses me rendait toujours plus zen, chose qui déroutait souvent mes confrères lors de mes plaidoiries.

Le Glacier à Marseillan était un des restaurants huppés de la région, je ne pouvais décemment pas m'y présenter de cuir vêtue. J'ouvrais donc mon dressing et remerciais ma mère pour les rares tenues féminines qui s'y trouvaient autre que les tailleurs stricts que je portais lorsque je me rendais au bureau à Montpellier et mes robes d'avocat.

La tenue fut vite sélectionnée mais il me restait encore quatre bonnes heures avant le rendez-vous. Je lisais rapidement le dernier mail, bien qu'en général j'éliminais ceux qui n'étaient pas identifiables. Il provenait du concessionnaire Ducati avec deux pièces jointes que j'ouvrais, la carte grise de la moto apparut et je l'imprimais pour éviter tous problèmes en cas de contrôle éventuel ainsi que l'attestation d'assurance. Le temps de l'impression, je rangeais mon plateau que j'avais à peine touché dans la cuisine, j'attrapais de quoi m'habiller et écoutais le répondeur.

**« Zoé, Bonjour c'est moi Rémy bon tu n'es pas rentrée….je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler à un répondeur, je suis désolé ton ZZR n'est pas récupérable, j'ai fais le nécessaire ce matin, je te fais cadeau de l'EVO 848, je sais ce n'est pas la même machine, bon à ce soir je t'aime. »**

Je restais sur ma faim, qui était donc l'auteur de cet appel ? Rémy ? Une EVO pour remplacer mon ZZR, mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Je me dirigeais vers le miroir en pied pour vérifier que je n'étais pas blessée. J'avais ressenti des douleurs à mon réveil mais non, rien. Je me regardais sous tous les angles et tout semblait normal à quelque chose prêt. Mon regard s'arrêta net sur mon épaule gauche, un tatouage mais non ce n'est pas possible comment ? Je m'en serais souvenue tout de même ! Une rose rouge recouvrait une bonne partie de mon omoplate, ce n'était pas un décalcomanie mais un vrai tatouage. Je devais être dans un drôle d'état pour m'être laissée faire.

Je retournais à l'imprimante et tombais des nues en découvrant mon nom sur la carte grise, ce n'était pas possible, l'attestation d'assurance pareil, je relevais l'adresse du concessionnaire _« Macadam Moto St Jean de Vedas » _pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les conditions d'acquisition de cette fabuleuse moto et sur le généreux donateur. Que cachait ce M après son prénom ?

Je m'habillais rapidement, récupérais mon portable, enregistrais le numéro de ce mystérieux Rémy et enfourchais la Ducati utilisant le parcours m'offrant la possibilité de profiter des performances de ce foudre de guerre. Je fus vite rejointe par d'autres deux roues pressés de taquiner le bitume, je me fis un plaisir de montrer qu'une femme était à même de dompter cette machine caractérielle, je souriais un peu en repensant aux grands pilotes légendaires de la marque comme Stéphane Chambon et Loris Capirossi, c'était vraiment jouissif de faire corps avec ma machine.

Le panneau de St Jean de Védas en vu je réduisis les gaz pour entrer en ville. Les passants se retournaient sur nous, le ronronnement envoutant de l'EVO était irrésistible, la concession était trois rues plus loin, je me garais juste devant, un mécano se présenta à moi tout étonné et inquiet.

**-Bonjour vous avez un problème ?**

**-Non pourquoi ?**

**-Etant celui qui ai préparé la machine pour la vente, j'ai cru que...**

**- Non rassurez-vous elle tourne très bien mais je suis curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la personne qui l'a achetée. **Il me regardait comme si que j'avais une tache sur le bout du nez.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

**-Non mais c'est que vous étiez avec lui, je ne comprends pas trop votre question.**

**-Je vais vous avouer une chose, je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce que j'ai bien pu faire durant ses dernières quarante huit heures. Je me suis réveillée dans un endroit glauque ce matin avec les clés de cette sublime machine. En rentrant chez moi j'ai découvert qu'elle était à moi, que mon ancienne machine était irrécupérable mais franchement je n'y comprends absolument rien, alors si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne.**

**-Votre 600 est dans l'atelier, venez vous comprendrez, vous me faites marcher concernant Rémy ?**

**-Non pas du tout, pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ? **

**-Vu que vous étiez plutôt assez proche, Rosie en était verte de rage elle à un faible pour lui depuis si longtemps.**

**-Proche comment ? Qui est Rosie ?**

**-Proche comment dire au point de vous embrasser ouvertement en public limite de beaucoup plus encore….. Rosie est la fille du patron, elle s'occupe de la partie administrative de la concession. **

Je restais scotchée. Moi limite de m'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu, ce n'était pas possible il devait faire erreur ?

**- Voici ce qui reste de votre ZZR !**

Je plaçais ma main devant ma bouche, tant j'étais bouleversée de voir qu'il ne restait effectivement plus rien de ma fidèle monture, celle avec laquelle j'avais parcouru tant de kilomètres. Des larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. Marco le mécano me tendit un bout d'absorbant pour m'essuyer.

**-Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, quand tout cela va-t- il enfin s'arrêter ?**

**-Allez voir Rosie elle a le rapport de la gendarmerie dans le dossier pour le passage de l'expert. **Il m'indiqua la direction à prendre sur le chemin, j'avais beau me concentrer mais rien absolument rien ne me revenait en mémoire.

Je toquais à la porte du bureau qui était ouvert, une blonde pulpeuse avec un décolleté qui devait sans aucun doute augmenter le chiffre d'affaire de la boutique. Elle releva le nez de son écran me jeta un regard froid, puis se ravisa se penchant pour regarder derrière moi, et me demanda.

**-Oui c'est pourquoi ? Vous êtes seule ?**

**-Oui, je suis seule, je viens consulter le rapport de la gendarmerie concernant l'accident avec ma moto.**

**-Je vous le sors, rappelez-moi votre nom.**

**- Marcia Zoé.**

**-Installez-vous. **Me dit-elle en me tendant une pochette portant mon nom. Elle reprit place à son bureau et me regardait fixement. Je sentais bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me poser des questions, ce qui m'arrangeait.

Je parcourus le rapport, mon ZZR avait été broyé sur l'aire de stationnement située proche du tribunal de Montpellier. Je devais être en audience lors de l'accident, une camionnette heurtée par un camion fou avait terminé sa course sur deux motos dont la mienne. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il n'en restait plus grand-chose, toujours ce pincement au cœur, c'était plus qu'un moyen de transport pour moi. J'en avais parcouru des bornes à son guidon, nous étions indissociables, mon regard retombait sur les clés de la Ducat et me permis de me ressaisir.

_Des flashs me revinrent, mon 600 et une 911 réduites à néant, une camionnette blanche chargée de pastèques et melons était couchée sur les deux roues, des gyrophares, des cris et rien de plus. C'était déjà un début, le reste allait sans doute me revenir._

**-Pourriez –vous me parler un peu de Rémy il me semble avoir compris que vous le connaissiez bien.**

**-Ah pour sûr, il a été un des principaux sponsors du garage lorsque mon père taquinait les circuits, il y a deux ans encore, mais lorsque l'accident eut lieu il est tout de même resté un de nos meilleurs clients et ami de la famille. Vous en avez de la chance qu'il s'intéresse à vous je vous hais rien que pour ça, mais ça me passera ou ça lui passera.**

**-Votre père a eu un accident, il ne pilote plus ?**

**- Non malheureusement, il est dans un fauteuil, Il parait que vous lui avez sauvé la vie ?**

**-A qui ? **

**- A monsieur Marsal !**

**-Monsieur Marsal ?**

**- Oui Rémy quoi, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? **

**- Oui, oui j'ai eu une nuit difficile j'ai peu dormi.**

**-Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des détails sur vos galipettes, j'ai déjà fait des cauchemars de ce qui a failli arriver hier midi. **Je ne savais pas quoi répondre je fixais les nombreux cadres photos au mur.

**-Là c'est mon père sur la première marche et c'est Rémy qu'il arrose à grand coup de champagne.** Je me rapprochais un peu plus pour mieux voir à quoi il ressemblait.

**-Vous allez en faire des jalouses. Tenez, je vous donne pendant que j'y pense les papiers envoyés par le net ce matin vu que vous êtes là. J'aurai plus de temps pour aller me noyer dans l'alcool comme ça.**

Je pris les documents, ne répondis rien d'autre et me levais. Une fois arrivée au seuil de la porte, je me retournais pour la remercier.

Sponsor, Marsal Rémy était son nom, plutôt bien bâti, un brun ténébreux, un charme à la Clooney mais au regard azur. Effectivement un homme pareil ne passe pas inaperçu, pas le genre qu'on oublie, mais moi je ne me souvenais de rien, un truc de dingue. Je repris le chemin de mon appartement pour faire des rapides recherches sur lui.

J'avais besoin de faire le point et d'un bon café bien noir, je m'installais à la terrasse du café qui se situait en face du tribunal où je me trouvais la veille, des traces du carnage encore visible ici et là par les morceaux de carénage bleus et rouges.

_Un autre flash arriva les couloirs et escaliers du tribunal, une chute imminente qui fut évitée grâce à un homme qui m'avait rattrapée. Grand bien bâti, c'était donc là que je l'avais rencontré._

_Je pris mon I phone et consultais mes photos. Un tatoueur à l'œuvre dessinait sans calque un magnifique dragon sur le dos d'une femme, je me souviens avoir consulté son book et avoir eu un coup de cœur sur le modèle qui maintenant était posé sur mon omoplate. Je me souviens aussi de l'alcool qu'on me faisait passer pour effacer la douleur des aiguilles, d'où ma gueule de bois. J'avais dû finir dans une concentration de motards. Bon je m'en sortais pas trop mal le résultat était réussi et je n'aurais jamais sauté le pas, cette rose était faite pour moi._

Sur la photo suivante, j'étais dans les bras de cet homme, et vu comme nous nous regardions, je me demandais si…Non impossible je m'en souviendrai tout de même.

Sur le retour je ne faisais que remettre bout à bout les informations récoltées, la destruction de ma moto sur le parking du tribunal, je lui aurais sauvé la vie ? Mais de quelle manière ? Il avait un quelque chose qui ne me laissait pas indifférente. Arrivée chez moi j'activais la porte du garage pour ranger la moto, je n'en aurai pas besoin pour le reste de la journée.

Je me mis à l'aise, ôtant ma deuxième peau qui me tenait chaud et m'installais devant mon ordinateur. Je saisissais le nom de Marsal Rémy sur le moteur de recherche et là pas moins de dix pages contenant des images, des articles de presses et des liens m'envoyant sur des sites motos circuits.

Je restais longuement en contemplation devant lui, à en avoir des frissons comme hypnotisée, irrésistiblement attirée par ces simples images de lui. J'appréhendais un peu sur ma réaction en me retrouvant face à lui. Nous avions à quelque chose près le même âge, à la tête d'une société d'import export en pleine expansion. Sponsor de quelques pilotes, mais là où je restais stupéfaite c'était en le voyant aux cotés de champions comme Stéphane Chambon sur le circuit privé du Castelet. Equipé tous deux de la même manière sur des 911 de la marque rouge italienne à deux roues.

Je m'allongeais un peu sur mon divan, le pc sur les genoux, parcourant les pages de cet homme, devenant une obsession, me remémorant son odeur allant jusqu'à repasser son message sur mon répondeur, cela me berçait.

J'avais fini par m'assoupir, oubliant l'heure, ce fut la sonnette de l'interphone qui me fit réaliser que je n'étais pas encore prête et devais être dans moins de trente minutes au restaurant.

**-Oui c'est pourquoi ?**

**-Une livraison pour Madame Marcia**

**-Un moment je vous prie.** J'enfilais à la hâte une tunique descente et me rendis au portail.

**-Signez ici et là, bonne soirée madame.**

Je pris le colis, et rentrais vite fait sous la douche, heureusement que j'avais préparé mes affaires auparavant. Je ne perdis pas trop de temps, ce ne fut qu'une fois totalement prête que j'ouvris le colis. Des fleurs, de sublimes roses rouges au parfum délicat, je cherchais la carte tout en les mettant dans un vase, encore lui.

_**« Je trouve que le rouge est une couleur qui vous va à ravir. Rémy M.»**_

Je souris en lisant ses quelque mots, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire mais en tout cas cet homme savait y faire avec la gente féminine. Je retournais devant le miroir afin de vérifier mon maquillage, un peu de parfum, je pris ma pochette coordonnée y glissant mon portable, mes clés et mes papiers.

Je marchais tranquillement en direction du Glacier, une fois devant je ne savais plus si c'était une bonne idée, je me détournais de la porte prête à repartir quand je heurtai une personne qui me rattrapa avant même que je ne finisse ma chute sur le rebord du trottoir.

J'avais fermé mes yeux pour ne pas voir ma chute, je les rouvris en ressentant une étreinte autour de mon corps, ma tête contre le torse musclé et agréablement parfumé, me fit virer au rouge pivoine.

**-Tu m'as beaucoup manquée tu sais. **Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Le contact était si intense que je plaçais mes mains autour de son cou pour que ce moment ne s'arrête pas, nos langues valsaient à l'unisson mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine, j'étais bien et rien d'autre n'était important. Le manque d'air nous fit mettre fin à ce délicieux baiser, il me remit sur pieds et ouvrit la porte du restaurant.

**- J'aime voir tes pommettes s'empourprer, où allais-tu si vite ? **me murmurait-il à l'oreille pendant que Le chef de rang nous installait à notre table, un petit box dans le fond de la salle sans vis-à-vis.

**-J'ai eu peur de faire une erreur, je suis totalement larguée, je ne comprends plus rien.** Lui répondis-je sans pouvoir contenir mes larmes. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et me demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

**-Justement si je le savais ? Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs de mes dernières quarante huit heures, je vais de surprises en surprises, toutes agréables à part mon réveil de ce matin dans ce hangar désaffecté. Je me souviens vaguement de comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. D'après Rosie je vous aurais sauvé la vie ? Mais même ça je ne m'en souviens pas, tout comme la destruction de mon 600.** Plus je parlais et plus mes larmes coulaient. Il prit mon visage en coupe, essuya mes larmes de ses pouces et me sourit.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin m'avait prévenu que ça pourrait arriver, ça va te revenir, je serais patient. Je t'ai si longtemps cherchée et maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.**

**- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant mais pas le reste ? Quel médecin ? Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir consulté un ? Qu'est il arrivé, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**- Commandons, je vais t'expliquer mais par pitié cesse de pleurer, tu vas abimer tes jolis yeux.**

**-Un plateau de fruit de mer une bouteille de Riesling et deux coupes de champagne c'est bien noté.**dit le serveur en prenant la commande**, **une fois les coupes et les couverts installés, Rémy commença par notre rencontre à la sortie du tribunal.

**-Encombrée de ton casque et tes dossiers, tu t'étais prise les pieds dans le bas de ta robe d'avocat, j'ai eu le reflexe de te rattraper au vol avant que tu ne dévales la totalité des marches, un peu comme ce soir, sauf que sans cet incident j'aurai dû me retrouver aux cotés de ma Ducati. Sans le savoir tu m'as sauvé la vie car c'est à ce moment qu'a eu lieu le massacre de nos machines.** Peut-être était-ce pour cela que cette agréable sensation ne m'était pas inconnue ? Cela correspondait à ce qui m'était revenu plus tôt. Je buvais ses paroles, m'enivrant de sa voix à l'accent chantant .Il poursuivit la chronologie de la veille.

**-Et là, le coup de foudre a frappé et je ne pouvais plus te quitter. Le sort en avait ainsi décidé car une fois sortis nous constations que nos motos n'étaient plus que des épaves, il y avait des sirènes, les pompiers, le SAMU, les gendarmes et un attroupement de curieux. Tu étais en état de choc ce qui t'a valu un passage dans le camion du Samu, ils ont dû te donner un calmant.**

Avoir mélangé l'alcool aux cachets devait être la cause de l'occultation de certains passages de ma mémoire car inconsciemment je n'étais pas préparée pour tant de choses à la fois.

Je me faisais une liste mentale des choses positives et négatives des événements. Rencontre avec cet apollon, positif, rencontre au tribunal était-ce positif ou négatif ? Une sublime moto que j'aurais sans doute eu du mal à me payer, malgré mon métier je n'avais que de petits dossiers, pas ceux qui font monter les échelons, mais m'en contentais.

Par contre le point résolument négatif était encore mon réveil dans cet endroit si incongru et malsain. J'attendais donc qu'il poursuive la chronologie des choses.

**-A la sortie de la concession nous avons été rejoints par d'autres motards dont la plupart me connaissaient. Nous les avons suivis jusqu'à une concentration assez arrosée sur la plage de Sète, mon portable a sonné et j'ai dû m'absenter en urgence. Tu discutais mécanique et conduite avec un groupe de motard je devais vous rejoindre mais à mon retour sous une pluie battante il n'y avait plus personne, je suppose que c'est parce que vous étiez partis vous mettre à l'abri de la pluie et terminer la soirée…..**

**-Et le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée seule avec une gueule de bois, mes vêtements étaient humides j'avais mal partout et un tatouage en prime, mais une moto merveilleuse. Peux-tu me dire ce qui était si urgent ?**

**-Oui ma fille. C'est grâce à elle que j'étais au tribunal le jour de notre rencontre.**

**-Tu es marié ?**je me décomposais**.**

**-Non rassure toi, une erreur de jeunesse qui m'a permis d'être tout de même l'heureux papa d'une Chloé âgée de vingt ans, sa maman est partie depuis plus de dix hui ans me laissant pour un autre, depuis je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles, et honnêtement je ne m'en plains pas.**

**-Pourquoi étais-tu au tribunal pour elle ?**

**-Elle avait besoin que je la soutienne car elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à témoigner dans une affaire de vol avec violence. Rien de bien méchant mais je pense l'avoir bien élevée et lui avoir inculqué une certaine morale. Mes parents m'ont aidé à l'élever aussi.**

Nous avions terminé notre repas, je n'avais pas trop bu de peur de ne pas me souvenir derechef de ces moments agréables en sa compagnie. Je n'avais pas pris de dessert, je le dévorais des yeux et lui me faisait beaucoup d'effets.

**-Comment es-tu venue ?**

**-A pied, je ne suis pas très loin, et toi où habites-tu ?**

**- A la sortie de Pézenas, viens je t'emmène faire un tour. Allons boire un verre en bord de mer.**

**-J'ai une bien meilleure idée, raccompagne-moi, nous serons bien plus tranquilles qu'au milieu d'un tas de gens.** Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux, son visage s'illumina il me fit monter à bord de sa Porsch 911.

**-Décidément ce nombre te va à ravir que ce soit à deux ou quatre roues.**

Les propriétaires n'étant pas là je lui offris un verre que nous primes au bord de la piscine, dans laquelle, nous avions fini enlacés nu comme des vers, avant de rejoindre mon lit pour terminer ce que nous avions commencé. Cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit et, à ma grande surprise au petit matin il était toujours là. Je n'avais pas rêvé, cet homme si parfait était bel et bien là, pour moi, avec moi. Quelques jours plus tard il me présenta sa fille qui m'adopta sans aucune hésitation, ce qui combla son père et me rassura. Moi qui n'avais pas eu la chance et le temps de fonder une famille, je venais d'être adoptée.

**Fin**

**Avez-vous aimé ? Dites moi tout lors de votre rewiev.**

**Kiss A++**

**Nathy**


End file.
